Cold Dawn
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: Kind of an IA/Red Dawn crossover. When the herd's island is threatened by outside forces and the population is taken captive, in danger of being slaughtered, Diego must band together a group of herd members and teens to save their home from being turned into a fossil fuel hotspot. But there is more to the invasion than it seems...Plz read author's note. Diego/Shira & Diego/Peaches.


**Okay. So I saw the movie 'Red Dawn' recently, and although there were some unpleasing elements, I have to admit I liked it. There was a little too much language, but I think the action and violence wasn't at too high a level. Still, don't see it unless you're a teen. If you belong to any or even all three of the categories below:**

Was hoping I'd post a sequel to 'Inocent Tena' soon

Was waiting for me to update 'Daughter of Skill' soon

Was waiting for another update on 'Who's Boy?'

Has seen the movie already

then you probably hate me very much right now. Or you will after the first chapter. If not either of those, then you will by the end of the story.

But I thought I'd make my own version of 'Red Dawn' Ice Age style since I think, depending on whether or not there's a 'Red Dawn 2', there were things in the movie that could be improved upon. Plus it had a relatively happy ending so I figured 'Why not make an Ice Age version?' I saw it with my parents, and I think the three of us enjoyed it. But a warning to you the reader: if you have not seen the movie, don't read this because there are spoilers. If you are not intending to see the movie until you're older, don't read this because there are spoilers and the story is intense, but I refuse to put language in it. That was one thing to be improved upon...If you don't like endings that are totally, 100% completely happy, then don't read this because the ending is bittersweet and geared much more towards reality than any other story I have written.

Just a warning cause I don't usually write tragedies or anything close to them. A few times, but not often. Sorry if this author's note was pointless and a waste of your time. I'm just preparing whoever reads this. I guess one of the main reasons I liked the movie so much was that Chris Hemsworth and Josh Peck played the major roles in it. XD So if you are done with this nonsense, then plz read on! Don't worry, my next story after this will have a much happier ending. 

* * *

****Cold Dawn

Within the frozen waters of Antarctica, lies an uncharted haven. An island with brutally cold temperatures year round, and yet it is lush and sustains much animal and plant life. People have lived on the island for thousands of years, never knowing of the advancing world around them, content to live primitively. However, they had once faced a small breach in their peace. A breach that led to the formation of a strong friendship, which led to a brave and heroic family. But that breach was only the beginning. The island was free territory, said to have surprisingly large deposits of fossil fuels that the rest of the world was quickly running out of.

The rest of the world was in a mad race to secure their own foothold in the island. Such actions went by unknown by most of the islands human inhabitants. But their absolute squashing of the first, tiny interference from the outside world had gained them a reputation. One that now brought them only more trouble.

* * *

Manny chuckled and spun his fifteen year old daughter through the air, his arms around her small waist. Peaches laughed and put up only a little resistance, her bright red hair flailing out around her. Her green eyes sparkled with mirth as she was at last set down, stumbling and falling against her father's large, strong chest. The family's skin was a very light brown color, much in contrast to other members included in it. Ellie then came over and took hold of her daughter, leading her over to the table where dinner was set. The sun was setting on the horizon, creating a dazzling display for all to see. Manny watched it with appreciative eyes, admiring the deep red glow.

But this night was not to be taken like most others. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see another member of the family. Diego had been adopted as his friend and Peaches's honorary uncle, but the redhead (who's hair resembled more of an orange flame than Ellie and Peaches) was often distant, except to Manny or his niece. As a little girl Peaches spent lot's of time with her favorite uncle, exploring the wilderness and gaining much experience. Now the caucasian was giving him a worried stare with intense, emerald green eyes. Immediately the slightly bulkier man knew that something was wrong. Diego, Manny, and Sid had come together under the unlikeliest of circumstances, but now the leader of the family truly feared that such circumstances could arouse again.

Manny followed Diego deep into the woods, to an old building that had survived many years on the island and had become their base for secret operations. He had called it a 'cabin', and its construction had been carried out when Diego had come to the island under the leadership of a man called Soto. Both worked for the U.S. government, although that still held no meaning to Manny. After realizing that eliminating the island's population was the main goal of the entire trip, Diego had revolted against his group and with the help of Manny and Sid killed his partners. Manny and Sid had suggested a more merciful punishment, but Diego had claimed it the only way to protect the island and had insisted on such actions. Now the wooden dwelling was on average only inhabited by one man instead of five. Manny was lead over to a table that held what his friend had called a 'radio'; it was quite old, but worked very well according to Diego.

"You know I never understood why you kept that thing." he mentioned. Diego gripped the dial with his thumb and forefinger, shooting the mammoth a serious look.

"For trouble. Like this." he replied, tuning the radio to a selected station.

A feminine voice emanated from the device, "_And the big news today is that it has been confirmed that a small island somewhere in the Antarctic Ocean holds tremendous amounts of various fossils fuels which the government plans to use for the good of the economy. American troops are scheduled to land on the landmass tomorrow morning to negotiate with any possible inhabitants so that they can begin mining and drilling as soon as possible! They will be equipped with various weapons and technology in case the natives are hostile, but plan to follow through with the plan no matter what._" With that Diego turned the dial once more, reducing the words to static. Manny sat on the room's couch, running his fingers through his hair and staring hopelessly at the floor.

"Soto was just the start." the Caucasian whispered. "A tentative experiment. Now they're coming at us with weapons that will most likely be able to wipe the entire population of this island. This island has resources. Resources that the rest of the world wants now. And it all depends on who get's here first." Manny sighed deeply, images of the rest of their family running through his mind.

"What are we going to do?" he whispered slowly.

" They've most likely already determined the populated areas. They'll go for where everyone is living, but now the wilderness." Manny's deep brown eyes were lifted hopefully to the emerald green ones of his friend. "I can't save everyone. But I can get our herd out of the danger zone. If they come here to the cabin, we can wait out the invaders and decide on a plan of counter attack." The two stared at each other in silence for a while.

Diego gazed at the floor for a moment, as if contemplating something risky. "I'm what they call an ex-marine. I had another government job before I joined Soto. I most likely mean nothing to them and they'll just try and ship me back to their terms of civilization. But I can try to remotely contact them and see what I can do." Manny licked his lips before replying.

"And if they don't listen?"

"I still have a good amount of machine guns and a few cases of grenades stores in the basement."

"A few guns and explosives won't stop them, though." Manny interpreted from the faraway look in his friend's eyes.

"No." Diego replied thoughtfully. "But you don't serve as a marine for ten years without learning how to restock yourself on the battlefield."

"Diego, whatever happens-"

"Peaches will be safe." Now Manny was receiving a look from the saber that penetrated deep into his heart. "Those wise-guys don't know what it means to mess with this island."

* * *

**So yeah, that was chappie one! Again, if you don't feel like this is a story for you to read, don't read it. I suppose the roles might not be quite so clear yet, so maybe I don't have that many haters. Sorry if the beginning was too short. So, plz review and tell me what you think so far! :**


End file.
